


cross my mind

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, don't blink though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Killer towers above him in this small little isle and Luffy feels his knees wobble, swallowing down a whimper at how tight his shirt is, jeans hugging his legs, blonde hair pulled up.“Working hard Luffy?”
Relationships: Killer/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	cross my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have obviously been on a binge...... but listen. This ship has So Much potential and I'm thoroughly enjoying this indulgence. I wrote this in a whopping two hours so please, if it seems rushed that's because it is skdjfd but I hope you enjoy it either way ^.^
> 
> The characters aside from killerlu make only brief cameos btw. And this job? Listen, I've worked only in restaurants or office spaces, so if this does not seem realistic let's pretend it does for my sake

Luffy wouldn’t say that he’s the type to indulge in having a fuckbuddy. 

If anything, Luffy rarely cared about sex. Before. 

_This_ time it’s different, oh it’s so different. The guy he’s been currently seeing isn’t anywhere near being some simple human, this _man_ is quite literally a god in human form. He’s sculpted to perfection, and Luffy means wholeheartedly to _perfection_ \- rock hard abs, muscular chest, broad shoulders that stretch out so damn divine. 

And those legs of his, so long and endless. He towers above Luffy, making him feel utterly damn small which says something because of who Law’s boyfriend is. 

Not only does he have the body of Adonis himself, but that hair. _Oh god_. Luffy salivates anytime he thinks about it, craves to have his hands in those long blonde tresses, so volumized and always smelling like milk and honey. Smooth on his skin whenever he’s above Luffy. 

Luffy hasn’t ever wanted anyone the way he wants Killer. 

The night they met was simple and cliché, Luffy going to a bar with Law that Doflamingo currently opened. He wasn’t expecting to meet anyone, but as soon as Luffy locked eyes with those ceruleans, and he saw the power Killer possessed. Luffy knew he was going to be riding that dick later on, and ride it he fucking did. 

Luffy wouldn’t have ever called himself a size queen either, but the sheer size of Killer’s cock, so long and thick, mouthwatering veins on every side of the length. Perfect milky shade. Luffy found himself internally creating ballads over that dick. And goddamn did Killer know how to use it. He’s older than Luffy so it makes sense, but the way Killer could fuck him made him see fucking constellations, had Luffy thinking he didn’t even know the meaning of life unless he was being split open. 

A line of drool leaks out of Luffy’s mouth and he’s quick to swipe at it, cheeks heating up in embarrassment behind the counter. He’s supposed to be working and all he can think about is being worked over by Killer and his fat cock. Damn he’s a slut for it, for _him_. 

“Hey Luffy,” Nami lilts, and Luffy tries to remain stoic even though he’s blushing. 

“What is it Nami?” Luffy responds cheerfully. 

“Can you restock on isle 5 for me,” Nami pouts, batting her eyelashes, “please.” 

Luffy, at any other time, would grumble and groan about having to do work, but seeing as the only thing that’s on his mind is dick, Luffy quickly agrees. 

Nami’s shock is very evident when she replaces Luffy at the counter, but he ignores it in favor of walking to the stockroom to grab the boxes meant for that isle. With a huff he kicks the door open to walk out, mindlessly straying to the row of... condoms- what the fuck. 

Luffy grits his teeth, ripping the cardboard open with more force than necessary, gaining a wary look from a customer. Luffy ignores that also, silently seething. It hasn’t even been long since he’s last seen Killer, but Luffy is just that goddamn addicted. 

All of these thoughts run rampant in his mind as he restacks the hygienic items, the lotions and soaps, products that Nami and Robin have sat him down to explain in thorough detail lest a customer asks him a question. And it’s soothing, remembering something akin to the birds and the bees, but it all shoots to hell when he starts replacing condoms that are missing. 

Luffy can’t help but be interested in them, wondering which size best fits Killer. If he ever gets large or extra-large, warming and cooling ones, or the ribbed. Luffy clenches up, face heating thinking about how Killer would feel inside of him with a lubricated one. 

Just as he’s licking his lips at a flavored package- how the _fuck_ didn’t he know there were flavored condoms- a familiar looking hand reaches around him. And _oh_ \- extra large. 

Luffy flicks around quickly, coming face to face with Killer’s smirk, a curl to it that’s almost feral. Killer towers above him in this small little isle and Luffy feels his knees wobble, swallowing down a whimper at how tight his shirt is, jeans hugging his legs, blonde hair pulled up. 

“Working hard Luffy?” Killer’s baritone sends a zing straight to Luffy’s cock and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Something like that.” Luffy’s breathless. 

Killer’s lip twitches, playing with a strand of Luffy’s hair and he refrains from leaning into the touch if only to look professional. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here today.” 

Luffy doesn’t know if Killer means _here_ in this isle, or at work in general, but if Luffy’s being honest with himself he doesn’t even care to ask. It’s no secret that this is Luffy’s job. Killer visits him quite often, whether if it’s to pick up mundane items or bring Luffy lunch, taking him to lunch. 

So seeing the older blonde here doesn’t surprise Luffy in the least, but witnessing him choose condoms that Luffy _knows_ is for their time alone together, well, that’s something Luffy never expected. 

“Na- Nami traded places with me.” 

Killer hums, that big hand of his trailing around to the nape of Luffy’s neck. 

“When do you get off?” 

The way Killer asks that... 

Luffy has been thinking about nothing _but_ getting off and he flushes to the tips of his ears, glancing away from those peering blues. 

“Uh-” shit, when does Luffy clock out? 

“Don’t worry about it,” Killer replies smugly, yanking Luffy’s head back, “just wondering, where’s your bathroom in here?” 

Luffy’s eyes glaze over, because is Killer implying what Luffy thinks he’s implying? He couldn’t be. Luffy sways forward when Killer removes his hand from his neck, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s behind isle 8.” 

The furthest row from the door, the registers. Single roomed- Killer doesn’t know that part. Or maybe he does. 

“Interesting.” Killer says, turning away without saying anything else, long blonde ponytail flicking and swaying as he goes. 

The implication hangs heavy in the air. It’s a slow day, Wednesday’s are always their slowest, and with the amount of people on staff Luffy knows he can get away without anyone questioning where he is. 

Luffy looks up to the clock he knows is above the pharmacy, almost fifteen minutes till his lunchbreak. He could wait this out, but adrenaline coursing through his veins has Luffy quickly sweeping up the empty boxes and hauling ass to the dumpster behind the store, tossing them in the recycling bin. 

“Hey Cora, is it okay if I take my lunch break early?” Luffy asks whenever he steps back inside. 

The strip owner looks down at the time and then turns to Luffy with this blinding smile that almost has him feeling ashamed for why exactly he wants to take his lunch break early. 

“Sure thing Luffy.” Messy blonde strands ruffle when he nods his head, and Luffy thanks him before damn near sprinting away, hanging his apron up hastily. 

Luffy knows the older man won’t think anything of it, everyone here knows how much Luffy loves to eat, but that’s the last damn thing that’s on his mind. Arousal bubbles low in his stomach when he makes his way passed nail polish and face creams, hair dyes, walking down the hallway to get to the bathroom. 

Luffy never cared one way or another, but now, he’s thankful for how clean Rosinante has them keep the restrooms whenever the one for the men's is tugged open and Killer wastes no time yanking him inside. Luffy has no idea how he even knew it was him coming down the hallway, but that question fades away at the feeling of plush lips on his own, an eager hand unbuttoning his work pants. 

Killer swallows up Luffy’s gasp when he palms his cock, already so fucking hard, and Killer is chuckling as if he half expected that. 

“Turn around.” 

Luffy pivots so fucking easily, cheek plastered on the door, whining softly when his pants are shoved down, Killer not wasting any time. 

“Try to keep quiet now.” Killer murmurs, a slick finger at Luffy’s entrance and his eyes flutter shut. 

Goddamn he’s been wanting this all day. 

Killer’s big finger stuffs Luffy up and his moan is not quiet at all when he starts pumping it leisurely, slowly opening him like they have all the time in the world. 

“Kil-” Luffy gasps, “Killer, _hurry_.” 

Killer hums, sliding his finger out to spit on his hole, driving two fingers back inside of him. Luffy’s hand flies up, biting his fist to keep in his sounds, so incredibly turned on that this is happening. Luffy’s never had public sex before, semi-public sex? And holy hell this is hot. 

Anybody could come wiggling this handle, banging on the door, wondering what the hell is taking so long. The thought has him clenching up around Killer’s fingers, rocking back for more. 

“You’re so nasty.” Killer chuckles softly, knowingly, big palm landing right next to Luffy’s head, bigger body crowding over him. 

Luffy loves how small he is compared to him, Killer can really throw him around, manhandle him however he wants. 

“You’re really loving this, yeah?” Killer presses another finger in and Luffy bites his fist hard enough to almost break skin, eyes rolling at how Killer scissors them apart, “you think you can stay this quiet?” 

Rubber slides on Luffy’s thigh, Killer’s already covered member rutting up his ass cheek, silky and wet. 

“Come on Luffy,” Killer goads dangerously. 

Luffy’s cock jostles between his legs because of Killer’s movements, the length of him rocking on Luffy’s overheated skin, three fingers up his ass. Fuck, Luffy’s about to cum. 

Killer tsks at his silence, snatching his fingers out to slap Luffy’s ass cheek harshly, and that has Luffy gasping loudly, the wrecked sound echoing around the bathroom. 

Luffy expects Killer to ease into it because that’s what he usually does, likes to take his time and watch his cock slowly enter Luffy’s tight little hole. He does not do that now. As soon as those fingers are gone, Luffy doesn’t have enough time to feel empty. Killer slams inside of him and his fist slips out of his mouth. Luffy’s eyes roll back, hand slipping down the door at how hard Killer is pounding away inside of him. 

Killer’s never taken him this roughly, fingers digging bruises on his hip, his other hand pressed against the door. Killer grunts, yanking Luffy’s shirt up, sliding that calloused hand along his spine to grip his hair, yanking Luffy back. Luffy bites his lip, staring up at Killer with watery eyes, the blonde looming above him, smiling so fucking wickedly. 

“You’re just sucking me right in,” Killer drawls, “you like my dick baby?” 

Luffy’s moan is high pitched and needy, hands scrambling up to the door, raising to the tips of his toes so Killer can fuck into him however he likes. 

“Uh huh.” 

Killer pulls his hair harder, blue eyes blown wide. 

“That’s right, you like being split open by a big dick.” 

Luffy’s jaw slackens when Killer shifts, knowing he’s stooping lower just to accommodate to Luffy’s height, still keeping his head angled onto his chest while the other splays against his stomach. Killer's groans in his ear makes Luffy shudder, fingers clawing at the door. On his next drive inside of Luffy, Killer presses on his stomach and Luffy cries out, feeling the blonde deep, so fucking deep inside of him. 

“There you go baby, let them hear you.” Killer bites at Luffy’s throat, sucking a bruising mark, and Luffy really tries to keep quiet because of that taunt. 

Luffy doesn’t want anyone to hear how hard, and how fucking good, Killer is making him feel, but he can’t help it. Killer is filling him to the brim, damn near fucking Luffy off the floor, tip stretched wide around Luffy’s rim as he pulls out, driving back in harsher. 

And Luffy’s so mindless, letting himself be bounced up and down on Killer’s cock, jaw slackened with drool seeping out of his mouth. Luffy’s face is burning up, knows he’s flushed down to the tips of his toes, body pliant in Killer’s hold. 

“Look at you Luffy,” Killer’s voice is awed, but Luffy can’t see passed the tears forming in his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. 

Luffy’s never been fucked this good before, and he’s sure he never will. Killer ruined him the very first instant he set eyes on him. 

“God,” Killer groans huskily, snapping his hips up, Luffy’s hair stinging at how hard he’s gripping it, “you look so pretty being fucked stupid.” 

Heat coils up in Luffy’s stomach, right under Killer’s hand, white flashing behind his eyes. The fingers that were threaded in his hair are quickly filling up Luffy’s mouth when he orgasms, muffling the scream Luffy knows he was about to release. Everybody in this damn place would have heard it otherwise. 

Luffy’s mind blanks out, coming over the door and the floor, shaking with aftershocks, and Killer doesn’t fucking stop. Luffy’s aware of how numb he feels, nerves buzzing, slumping, Killer using him like a damn ragdoll. Somewhere faintly in Luffy’s mind he hears Killer’s telling groan, the sound of his name spoken softly like a prayer before Killer slams deep, burying himself to a hilt. 

For not the first time since he’s met Killer, Luffy wishes he could feel that warmth. Killer fills up the condom so well, and after giving Killer an abundance of blowjobs, Luffy knows he shoots a large load. Luffy wants to feel it inside of him, have Killer’s cum seeping out of his abused hole, loose and puffy. Luffy wants to feel him while he’s working, boxers embarrassingly wet because of Killer’s release. 

The thought is shocking because Luffy once hated cleaning cum out of his ass, but he would endure that for Killer. Would endure anything for Killer. 

“Damn baby,” Killer sighs, touch soft on Luffy’s ass so he can pull out slowly. 

Luffy’s legs feel like jelly, slumping against the door. He has no idea how he’s supposed to go back to work after this. Killer literally just fucked Luffy dumb, and he’s so screwed. Fuck, he’s never going to be able to let this man go. 

“You’re such a dream Luffy,” Killer praises and Luffy blushes when he kisses the base of his spine. 

So attentive Killer is after wrecking Luffy for anyone that may come after him. Killer tentatively pulls Luffy’s briefs, tucking him away, and then his jeans come next. Luffy sighs when Killer raises him up, a palm in the middle of his chest, working at his shirt to tuck it into his jeans. Luffy looks up at him with a dazed expression, wondering how a man this pretty doesn’t have people falling off his arms, chasing after him. 

“What is it baby?” Killer murmurs, leaning down to kiss his forehead, a thumb under his chin wiping away spit before he situates himself. 

“You’re just,” Luffy swallows, heart fluttering, “you’re just so beautiful.” 

Killer’s smile lights Luffy up, allowing himself to be turned around and kissed breathlessly. Killer slowly works his mouth open with soft lips and an eager tongue, Luffy’s fingers curling in his shirt while he trails bigger hands around his back. The kiss could’ve lasted forever and Luffy would have had no problems, but Killer pulls away with a small peck. 

“I’m nothing compared to you darling.” 

Luffy flushes, smiling shyly. 

“Oh stop-” 

“Luffy,” both men whip their heads to the door at the sound of Zoro’s stern voice, “get your ass out here and do some damn work.” 

“Sorry,” Killer whispers, chuckling, “seems I’ve gotten you in trouble.” 

Zoro continues knocking on the door, spitting out fond profanities, saying he already knows Killer is in here too, and Luffy blissfully ignores his best friend to wrap his arms around Killer, reveling in his warmth. 

“That’s perfectly okay.” Killer kisses the top of his head before shooing him out of the restroom and Luffy smiles brightly at Zoro, feeling a certain weightlessness he usually gets after being with Killer. 

When the blonde’s leaving, he tosses his bag of open condoms over his shoulder and Nami levels Luffy with an unamused stare that he delightfully ignores, aware he’s staring at Killer like he put the sun and moon and all the planets in the sky. 

“I’ll see you later babe.” Killer muses, leaving Luffy with a thumb sweeping over his bottom lip, those sinful jeans hugging his ass. 

Nami whistles after the door closes behind the one and only man that’s ever been able to leave Luffy speechless. 

“That’s a fine piece of ass right there.” Nami sighs. 

Luffy can’t do anything except smile, internally promising that he’s going to make that man his, and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Author's Notes will be full of Nothing but me crying over Killer and Luffy. For the 2847494th this week can I talk about this size difference? Yes, everyone sigh! Here they go again with the size difference, but I am full on sobbing thinking about these two together.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
